


Under the Mistletoe

by Zengoalie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5583754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zengoalie/pseuds/Zengoalie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Swan is not a fan of the company Christmas party, but when it's held at the very swanky Four Seasons with an open bar, Ruby is able to convince her to attend this year. Who knew she'd be rescued from boredom by Killian Jones?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caroc25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caroc25/gifts).



> Was so glad to be able to gift the lovely Caro with this bit of smuff. I hope 2016 will bring you new and grand adventures! Many thanks to wingedlioness and lenfaz for a read through and plot suggestions, and of course my wonderful KG for being my security blanket.

His tongue stroked against hers and she hummed appreciatively into his mouth. 

_ How the hell did I end up here? _

Her eyes drifted over their heads and took in the mistletoe.

_ Oh yeah, I steered him over here for this exact reason. _

* * *

 

Emma rarely attended the company Christmas party but Ruby had begged her to go.

“Come on Emma, you can’t be a grinch again this year.” She’d cornered her in the break room by the coffee machine. “It’s at the Four Seasons and an open bar, what’s not to love?”

So now Emma found herself occupied by one of the annoying salesmen from the marketing branch of the company. She was ready to throttle Ruby for ditching her here to go off in search of the hot guy from the graphics art department.

“Excuse me, I need to steal her a moment,” an accented voice interrupted the boring drone of Mr. Head of Sales.

She found her hand tucked into a firm arm and ushered away from the hell she’d been trapped in. He steered them towards the bar and Emma barely had time to glance at her dark haired savior.

“You are a lifesaver!” she managed to tell him as they approached the bartender.

“Well Walsh can get a bit long winded,” he turned piercing blue eyes on her, “And I’m never one to pass up the chance for a dashing rescue of a fair maiden.”

Emma’s breath caught as she was captured by his gaze. If she’d known such gorgeous men worked at the company she’d have been to the Christmas party every year. That tousled dark hair, adorable accent and nice ass was reason enough for her to reconsider her vow to strangle Ruby.

He leaned against the bar and ordered a rum and Coke before turning and smiling at Emma, “And what would the lady like?”

She’d  _ like  _ to find a dark corner and get intimately acquainted with the hot brit. “Whiskey sour,” she managed to stammer out.

The bartender busied himself with fixing their drinks and her rescuer turned toward her, “Killian Jones,” he introduced himself with a little mock bow.

“Emma Swan,” she stretched her hand out to grasp his, but he turned it over and grazed her knuckles with an old world kiss. His lips were soft and sent a jolt of electricity from her fingers all the way down to her toes.  _ Killian Jones _ , the name rang a bell, “Are you the kjones from Acquisitions that I am always sending emails to?”

“One and the same,” he handed her her drink and took a sip of his own. “Nice to meet you in the flesh, ESwan.” He smiled and leaned into her personal space, “Now that we’ve met, I’ll be sure to jump right on those requisitions when you ask about them.”

He turned to survey the room; a festive tree sparkled in one corner while a deejay spun cheesy holiday music at the other end of the room. It was getting to the point in the evening when the freely flowing alcohol was loosening up the employees. Ruby flirted with one of the many salesmen trolling the dance floor.

“Friend of yours?” Killian asked, his eyes following the path of her glare at Ruby.

“Yeah it’s her fault that I’m here in the first place,” Emma frowned across the room at her.

“She’s chatting up my mate Will.” He nodded at the dark haired man that Ruby was leaning into and blatantly allowing a view down her dress. “There’s a group of us they flew in from the UK.”

“Oh?” Emma turned back to him, “Are you enjoying your visit so far?”

“I must admit the staff meetings were rather tedious, but,” he tucked an errant strand of hair behind her ear. “I’d say the visit just got a lot better.”

There was no denying the emphasis and smirk that accompanied his answer. Warmth flushed down to her belly and the spark of an idea began to form. 

Emma made her way towards the tables where plates of appetizers spanned the edge of the room. There was a variety of delicious choices all worthy of the reputation of the Four Seasons hotel. Killian trailed after her and grabbed a plate to pile with an assortment of shrimp, cheese and crackers and the most delicious looking candy cane sprinkled brownies. They leaned against one of the high top tables and shared some of their horror stories of dealing with Ms. Mills in accounting. 

Emma was surprised to notice they’d spent more than an hour chatting and she had yet to hear one internal scream to get away or escape. In fact her inner monologue had distinctly naughtier thoughts involving the attractive dark haired coworker.

_ If I just manage to maneuver him beneath that mistletoe, this night could kick up a notch in the fun department. _

And that’s how she found herself beneath the archway kissing Killian Jones.

* * *

Killian had reluctantly agreed to join Will and Robin at the Christmas shindig. He’d rather have avoided more hobnobbing with the higher ups, but this trip was on the company’s dime, so he was obligated to attend. Hours of meetings about sales figures and new product launches had bored him to tears, so at least the open bar and free food was a bonus.

Then he’d spotted  _ her _ . The blonde who looked as thrilled as he felt to be stuck in a conversation with Walsh of all people. Knocking back the rest of his rum, he turned and strode purposefully in that direction, intent on removing her from the tedious grasp of Walsh.

He’d managed to whisk her away, and from the look of relief on her face and the way she gripped his arm, he’d been just in time. When they’d figured out that they actually had been exchanging emails for months, it had seemed like fate itself was smiling down on him. She’d captivated his attention and when she’d nudged him under the archway to plant a kiss on him beneath the mistletoe, he’d eagerly returned it.

She tasted like chocolate and peppermint and smelled like vanilla; he’d happily devour her all night, but she pulled back.

“That was,” he leaned his forehead against hers and tried to chase her lips.

“In front of a majority of our coworkers.” Emma whispered and leaned in closer to him. 

He trailed his mouth along her jaw until he breathed against the shell of her ear. “Swan, the company not only flew us in,” he tugged on her earlobe with his teeth. “But also put us up in this spectacular hotel.” He nuzzled the hollow of her neck just below her ear and murmured, “Care to see my room?”

She didn’t hesitate to grab his hand and drag him toward the bank of elevators to the rooms above. He trailed just behind her to enjoy the view of the way her tight red dress hugged the curves of her body.

He leaned past her to hit the elevator button and waited for the doors to open. Crowded in close to her he couldn't keep his hands to himself. Her long hair trailed down her back and he couldn't help but move it past her shoulder and expose a lovely expanse of neck. His fingers lingered against her skin and he smiled to see the effect his proximity was having on her. Encouraged by her quick intake of breath he put his hands on her waist to pull her closer and press a kiss where his fingers had just been.

Her back brushed against the front of his shirt while he pressed his hips against that tight arse he'd been admiring.

“You don't seem quite so prickly in person as opposed to your emails.”

“Prickly?” She turned her head back and arched an eyebrow at him. “Is that what they say?”

“Well love, you do have that reputation.” He tried to distract her by nuzzling into her neck. “Most everyone in our department is afraid of you, but I like a challenge.”

The elevator dinged and doors slid open before Emma had a chance to respond. He didn’t give her time and pushed forward with her still wrapped in his arms.

Once the doors slid shut she spun and draped her arms around his neck. He snaked his arm out to press the button for his floor and turned his attention back to the woman pressing herself against him. Her fingers toyed in the hair at the nape of his neck and she raised up on the tips of her toes to brush her lips against his in a repeat of their kiss beneath the mistletoe.

The thrill that the elevator doors could open at any moment prompted him to quickly deepen their kiss. He slid his hands up to cradle her head and angle it in just the right way to allow him to tease her lips apart and explore her mouth.

This enchanting woman had made this Christmas party much more enjoyable with her witty banter and now he wanted nothing more than to get even closer to her. He shifted their weight into the corner of the elevator and pressed her back into the mirrored wall. A slight groan from her mouth spiked his lust even further. How often would the opportunity to stay at a swanky hotel on the company dime be presented? And how often would a co worker he’d been emailing with over boring requisitions turn out to be a knock out? 

_ I’m taking advantage of this opportunity. _

Emma Swan seemed fully on board with where this evening seemed to be leading. Her hands trailed down his neck and across his chest. Before he’d noticed she’d tugged his dress shirt out of his pants and had slipped her hands along the skin of his waist. He tried to keep still and not wiggle out of her reach.

“Ticklish?” she teased against his mouth.

“Aye” he murmured and captured her lips again. The sight of her flushed and excited stirred up a primal urge to hike her dress up and take her right in the elevator. He pinned her against the wall with his hips and slipped his hand along her thigh, inching the hem of her dress up. Emma moaned against his mouth and grasped his hand, halting his upward progress. 

She nibbled along his jaw, “You know there’s camera’s in these things, right?” She motioned with her eyes up towards the ceiling of the elevator. “You don’t want to be thrown out for public fornication do you?”

He pulled back enough to rub his nose against hers. Planting a hand on each side of her head, he leaned in to whisper low in her ear, “Then I guess we’ll just have to fuck in private.”

He held his breath, worried that he’d crossed a line with his forthright suggestion. She lifted her eyes to catch his, and he raised an eyebrow at her. She smiled and leaned her head into his shoulder, taking that as a good sign he slipped his hands down to pull her tight against the growing evidence of how much he wanted her. 

The ding of the elevator distracted him from inching her dress up her thighs again. He pulled back and turned towards the doors as they slid open. 

“This your floor?” she asked while tucking his shirt in and straightening her own dress.

He turned to smirk at her, “This is where we get off,” before he sauntered out into the hallway.

* * *

_ Damn could this man kiss. _ She had angled to get him beneath the mistletoe and when he’d taken full advantage of the tradition she’d hoped to sneak off to a dark corner. He’d whispered into her ear that he had a room, so she’d wasted no time in dragging him off to the bank of elevators and away from the prying eyes of their coworkers.

Once inside, she found it a challenge to keep her hands off of him. She’d spun and pulled him against her to enjoy the feeling of his lean body against her. All thought flew out of her head when his tongue teased against hers and she’d found herself tugging his shirt out of his slacks. When her fingers finally slid along the bare skin of his waist, his breath hitched and he’d twitched away from her hands. 

_ He’s ticklish. _

Emma had to hold in the snort of amusement when he’d admitted as much, but then he’d shifted her back into the corner to pin her against the wall and sent the blood rushing through her veins. She was so preoccupied with his insistent kisses, she almost didn’t notice how his hand was inching her dress up. It wasn’t until she caught her own reflection in the mirrored wall of the elevator that she realized they were acting like a pair of horny teenagers. 

_ Damn, some security guard’s probably getting his jollies off watching us on the monitors. _

She grabbed his hand and pointed out the potential hidden camera. “You know there are camera’s in these things, right? You don’t want to be thrown out for public fornication do you?”

He caged her in between his arms, leaning in to her personal space and trailed his scruffy jaw on a path to her ear. “Then I guess we’ll just have to fuck in private.”

Captain Innuendo from their email exchanges whispered the most direct and dirty suggestion into her ear. Hearing him say “ _ fuck _ ” had sent a jolt of heat directly to where she wanted him. He stilled after uttering aloud what he wanted to do, probably worried he’d scared her off. She looked up at his face, the question clear from his raised eyebrow, and she had to lean against him to muffle the giggle that threatened to kill the moment. She shouldn’t feel this giddy and excited to get laid, but it had been awhile and Killian was cocky enough to give her the impression that she’d not regret this decision. 

The bell had dinged and they reigned themselves in enough to make it down to the end of the hall while Killian rummaged through his wallet in search of his room key.

Emma anticipated that once they were in his room he’d have her up against the door in no time.  _ There’s no way we’re making it to the bed.  _ But when he’d opened it up and ushered her through, she found her jaw dropping.

“What the hell? This is a suite!” She kicked off her heels and padded into the opulent sitting room. A large bay window looked out over the Boston skyline, while french doors led to a bedroom centered by a king size bed. A bottle of champagne sat in an ice bucket carefully arranged on a table next to a couch. It was like being a kid in a candy store. Killian trailed along behind her as she took in the fresh cut flowers and breathtaking view out the window. As she spun back to him, she noticed he’d kicked his shoes off as well. 

“I heard the Presidential suite actually has a grand piano in it.” He grinned and reached out to tug her closer. 

Captured by his sparkling blue eyes she couldn’t resist rising up on her tiptoes to kiss him again. Finally alone it didn’t take long before he had her panting and gripping his shoulders to keep herself upright. He smirked down at her before moving her to the couch and kneeling between her legs.

“You’ve been dying to get up my dress since the mistletoe haven’t you?” 

He cradled her foot in his hand and ran the other up her stockinged calf. “Indeed I have,” his eyes widened when his fingers discovered the tops of her thigh highs. “It’s a Christmas miracle!” 

Emma batted his hand away to roll her stockings down. 

He captured her eyes with a serious but lust filled gaze, “No Swan, leave them on.” 

She nodded her head and sat back as he bent back to continue his exploration of her. 

_ Is this really happening? _

His fingers seemed to know just where to touch her, discovering sensitive places behind her knee and up along the inside of her thighs. She’d never encountered a man like him, he seemed to thrill in finding the spots that made her breath catch. 

Killian leaned forward, pressing his lips where his fingers had stroked; her body trembled under his skilled mouth. He felt solid and warm against her calves and she reached forward in the hopes of removing some of his clothing. He was happy to assist her from the way he yanked his tie off and fumbled with his shirt buttons. Once he’d undone the first few, Emma grabbed the collar and yanked it over his head.

“Impatient, are we Swan?”

“You were taking too long,” she griped as she moved to unbuckle his belt and popped the button on his dress pants. 

“Well I wouldn’t want to keep the lady waiting.” 

She grasped his hand and used the leverage to pull them both to their feet. “I’d like to take advantage of that king size bed.” 

She tugged him through the french doors to the master bedroom. The comforter was turned down and a fancy chocolate was wrapped and sat on the pillow. 

“I could get used to this pampering,” Killian bounced onto the mattress. He patted the spot next to him and Emma joined him. He boyishly kicked his pants off leaving him lounging back onto the pillow with his boxer briefs showing off his toned legs. Emma glanced at the bright red trimmed with white undergarments.

“Santa huh?” she laughed. “Does that make me Santa’s Little Helper?”

“Well it was a holiday party,” he blushed. “I only get to take advantage of these once a year.”

He grabbed the bottom of her dress and helped her shimmy out of it. It was like watching a kid open a present on Christmas morning when her matching red and white underwear set were revealed to Killian’s eyes.

“Stockings and matching underwear?” He drank in the sight of her. “This could be the best present ever.” He leaned in to capture her lips and proceeded to unwrap her.

They managed to take full advantage of the suite; christening every flat surface available before ending wrapped around each other in the giant bed. When Emma had stirred and attempted to leave in the wee hours of the morning, Killian had gripped her tighter.

“You can’t run off when we still have the hot tub in the master bath and room service to take advantage of.” 

It didn’t take much convincing for her to roll over and nestle down into the warmth of the blankets.

* * *

Emma dragged herself into work on Monday, after an enjoyable weekend showing Killian around some of the touristy parts of Boston. He’d been thrilled with the Duck Boat tour, even with the teasing about him being on the losing end of the revolution.

After hours of slogging through paperwork, she was pleasantly surprised by an email from kjones, replete with santa emojis that made her blush. If she was truly honest with herself, she’d admit that now he was back across ‘the pond’ she missed him. 

By the end of the week, she was frustrated enough with work that she checked job openings in the London office, just to see if there were any.

There were.

She gnawed on her lip as she considered what a change of scenery could do. She’d never truly felt like she belonged in Boston. She’d really enjoyed the company of Killian’s office mates. What the hell? Why not apply and see what came of it?

She spent the weekend booking a hotel and flight to London and refreshing her resume. The position that was available was something she could transition right into and even get her a raise in salary. 

**eswan:** You don’t have any plans for New Years Eve do you?

**_kjones:_ ** _ Not anything concrete. Any particular reason you’re asking? _

**eswan:** I may have purchased a flight and booked a hotel in London if you’re around.

**_kjones:_ ** _ I’d be happy to pick you up at the airport if you’re in need of a ride. And of course show you some of the sights if you’re so inclined. _

**eswan:** You could show me the office too. I have an interview next week for one of the job openings.

//~//

The following Christmas the UK office hosted their own little holiday party. Killian skillfully maneuvered her beneath the strategically placed mistletoe. They didn’t bother sneaking off, it was pretty well known in the office that they were dating.

_ Damn this man can kiss. Maybe Christmas isn’t so bad afterall. _

 


End file.
